Una situacion incomoda
by Arthemis-chan
Summary: Suanko se ve en aprietos y descubre que perder una batalla puede no ser tan malo como piensa."-Fue un buen intento, pero vas a necesitar mas que eso para poder alejarte...-"


Una situación incomoda

La criatura radiante me tenía atrapada contra la pared. Mis opciones de escape se reducían a noquearlo y escapar o darle lo que quiere, no siendo la ultima una opción.

Mire su cara, demasiado perfecta, demasiado cerca, mirándome fijamente, con una sonrisa de costado un tanto perversa. Es increíble como esa cara podía pasar de ser la más perfecta escultura angelical de mis pesadillas a ser la perversa silueta que tengo frente a mí ahora.

Su sonrisa se expande y me dice con un tono suave pero rudo- ¿Y que vas a hacer ahora Sunako-chan?- . Mi terror se incrementa y solo atino a pegar una patada a su zona baja, patada que bloque sin ninguna dificultad. Producto del el brusco movimiento su cara se acerca a la mía, y en mi mente solo se forma la palabra "mabushii". Mi mano prontamente cubre mi nariz en anticipación a la hemorragia nasal que se avecina, y además para crear una barrera entre su cara y la mía. Protegiéndome por el momento.

-Fue un bien intento, pero vas a necesitar mas que eso para poder alejarte, y los sabes- si sonrisa se volvió mas macabra mientras apartaba mi mano y acercaba mas su rostro eliminando casi por completo la distancia.- ¿O será que realmente no queres apartarme, y todo esto es por un ataque de timidez?-. Cuando termino de decir esto unió sus labios con los míos en un beso violento, imponiéndose totalmente ante muy como reclamándome algo.

Yo por supuesto los aleje al instante, no puedo decir que tenga mas fuerza que el, pero ciertamente no soy una doncella indefensa.

Aprovechando el empujón que le había dado para apartarlo, con un golpe en los tobillos lo termine de desbalancear, logrando que se cayera al piso. Me apresure a escapar, y logre llegar corriendo hasta la puerta hasta que el me alcanzo de nuevo. Otra vez entre la criatura brillante y la pared.

-Eso estuvo mejor preciosa, pero no es suficiente. Aunque esa actitud combativa tuya siempre me atrajo, tenés que aprender a rendirte cuando no tenés mas opción, Además tu castigo no va a ser menos que placentero.-

Otra vez su rostro se acerco al mió, y yo en un último intento de auto preservación interpuse mi mano entre nuestros rostros nuevamente.

-¿Qué quieres criatura brillante?-, dije con mi vos mas tétrica, intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo y terror. -¿Otra ves con esa frase? Sabes bastante bien que me tenés que llamar Kyohei- su sonrisa se volvió burlesca- Kyo-hey-, repitió casi riéndose.

-¡Cállate criatura brillante y responde!- grite exasperada, juro que si no se aleja de mi en los próximos treinta segundos voy a matarlo y discarlo como siempre quise, y nadie va a poder impedírmelo.

-Deberías saberlo Sunako-chan. Te estoy reclamando como mía, por que vos me perteneces desde aquellas ves. Y ningún idiota va a poder cambiarlo, ni siquiera vos.-

Bueno, que sean cuarenta.- ¿Tuya, criatura brillante?, deberías saber que la situación es a la inversa. Yo no te pertenezco, pero en cuanto mueras tu cadáver va a ser solo mió, ¿Quién le pertenece a quien?- Al terminar de decir esto finjo una sonrisa macabra y disfruto de ver como en su cara aparece por un instante la sombra del miedo. Pobre, todavía cree que tengo deseos de matarlo, si solo supiera que eso no me interesa desde hace mucho….

Continuo mi plan de intimidarlo diciendo- Y tengo que agregar que sino alejas tu perfecto rostro del mió en los próximos cinco segundos, vas a ser mió mas pronto de lo que esperabas-. Escondo mi sonrisa de suficiencia por haber logrado controlar la situación en una perfecta macara de seriedad. Puedo ver en su rostro el desconcierto, pero al instante siguiente su molesta sonrisa vuelve.

-Sunako-chan, sunako-chan, deberías aprender a mentir mejor-, mi mascara se callo,- ambos sabemos que lo que quieres poseer no es mi cadáver- mi aura acecina apareció,-pero no te sientas mal mi querida Sunako, que yo también tengo muchos deseos de poseerte a ti- Y diciendo esto ultimo me volvió a besar.

Permanecí tiesa, y mi aura creció y creció, hasta el punto en que la lámparas de luz se rompieron por la presión, dejando el cuarto a obscuras.

- Yo sabia que me darías la razón, pero podrías haberme dicho que querías apagar las luces, lo hubiera hecho yo mismo- Su carcajada retumbo en las paredes. Es una suerte que las demás cinturas brillantes hallan salido a sus respectivas citas, no sabría como reaccionar si nos encuentran en esta situación.

Cuando abrí la boca para protestar por lo dicho el volvió a besar mi boca, profundizando el beso y aprovechando mi momento de detracción me acerco mas a su cuerpo.

Intente apartarlo, pero mis brazos accidentalmente lo abrazaron, y le correspondí el beso para demostrarle quien mandaba, Jamás pierdo una batalla.

Entre beso y beso le empecé a encontrar el gusto a toda la situación, y al final me deje guiar por kyohei, después de todo aunque no me gusta perder como el bien dijo hay que saber aceptar la derrota. Hay que recordar también que perder una batalla a veces es ventajoso para ganar la guerra, y si de todas maneras pierdo al final, no es como si el castigo no fuera a ser placentero.

bueno este es el primer fanfic que escribo asique no estoy muy segura con el producto final. Agredeceria que me den su opinion y me ayuden a mejorar :)

Al final me decidi por escribir de esta pareja por que no hay casi ningus fic de ellos en esopañol, lo cualm es deprimente por que son una de mis parejas favoritas , bueno parace igual que las parejas que a mi me gustas nunca son populares,¿o sera la serie? -.-U

ok eso es todo, espero que les halla gustado, gracias por leer :)

Bye


End file.
